Non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices are used to store data or information. Flash memory devices reside in many computers and electronic devices, for example, cellular phones, digital cameras, digital audio players, and digital recorders. Flash memory devices may also be used as portable storage devices such as portable Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives or “thumb” drives. In some cases, flash memory devices may substitute for conventional magnetic hard drives in computers and other electronic devices or systems.
A flash memory device stores information in numerous memory cells, which are usually formed in a semiconductor chip. A flash memory device usually has a programming or write operation to store information in the cell, a read operation to read information from the cells, and an erase operation to erase or delete information from the cells.
In some cases, potential errors may occur in the information stored in the flash memory device. If the potential errors are left undetected, the information may become unusable. Therefore, there is a need for methods, apparatus, and systems to detect potential errors in information in flash memory devices.